Contienda ajena
by Deardeay
Summary: Ellos fueron creados para cuidar a su país y repoblarlo, Harry no está seguro de poder hacer alguna de ellas.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia participa en el festival Top!Draco 2016, celebrado por las páginas We Love Drarry y I love Bottom Harry.

Y ahora también forma parte del retoff2018.

* * *

 **2 de noviembre de 1981**

El reloj que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche marcaba las 5:15 am y Vernon Dursley no había vuelto del trabajo. Petunia, su esposa, intentaba no preocuparse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal en el laboratorio, no quería perder a su esposo y no quería perder los años de investigación y las muestras del experimento. Se levantó de la cama porque Dudley comenzó a llorar y porque a esa hora le era imposible volverse a dormir.

Petunia nunca había considerado tener hijos, no lo hizo cuando se casó ni cuando su familia le dijo que ya casi tenía treinta, que era la hora de los bebés; Vernon tampoco quería tener hijos, así que ignoró a su familia y se dedicó de lleno a su carrera. Sin embargo a los 35 quedó embarazada. No se arrepintió de tener a Dudley, era un niño muy bonito e inteligente, además que era perfecto para conocer la manera en la que los humanos trabajaban. Todavía, después de dos años seguía sorprendiéndose de crear el alimento para su cría.

Dudley estaba a punto de terminarse el biberón cuando el timbre sonó. Era extraño que alguien los visitara a esa hora de la mañana. Sólo esperaba que no fueran malas noticias sobre Vernon. Dejó a Dudley en el moisés y abrió la puerta.

Una canasta con un bebé dentro estaba sobre su tapete.

Su hermana había muerto. Un accidente de auto había terminado con la vida de Lily y del odioso de Potter. Petunia siempre supo que él no era buena influencia para su hermana, ahora ella tendría que hacerse cargo de su sobrino. Aunque quizá Vernon no quisiera hacerlo.

 **4 de noviembre de 1981**

— ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? —Narcissa Malfoy la miraba con curiosidad. Ella era la única que podría ayudarla.

—Muy segura. Si lo dejo conmigo tendría que retrasar mi regreso al laboratorio y tú sabes lo mucho que me importa que esto salga bien, —la doctora Malfoy la escuchaba con atención— además ésta es la mejor vida que puedo ofrecerle.

Narcissa pensó un rato antes de responderle, en su rostro se notaba la duda y por un segundo Petunía temió por el futuro. —Mañana temprano paso a tu casa para recogerlo. — Sin despedirse Petunia salió del consultorio. Narcissa no apoyaba del todo su decisión y sin embargo la estaba ayudando.

Petunia no mentía al decir que le estaba ofreciendo una buena vida a su sobrino. En los 60 todavía existían resquicios de la segunda guerra mundial, había un rencor entre los aliados, rencor que terminó en más guerra y dejó a Inglaterra devastada. La gente ya no estaba teniendo hijos y aunque había campañas para promover la natalidad, no había resultados. Eran menos de 5000 los nacimientos que había al año. Aunque Petunia quisiera cuidarlo, tendría que llevarlo a Hogwarts para educarlo.

 **3 de julio de 1975**

Salvará al país la clonación genética _por Rita Skeeter._

 _El día de ayer en el internado Hogwarts se llevó a cabo una reunión para buscar una solución al problema de natalidad que ha estado azotando a la población desde el final de la guerra de los aliados. Se reunieron los más grandes médicos genetistas del país y de otras regiones de Europa, así como el primer ministro y la reina._

 _La resolución fue crear humanos perfectos mediante clonación. Así no sólo crecerá la población en el país, sino que también estaremos preparados por si la guerra vuelve a azotar al país. El médico Albus Dumbledore declaró que: "hemos dicho clonación por no encontrar una palabra mejor, sin embargo los humanos que serán creados tendrán voluntad propia y podrán tomar sus propias decisiones. Serán creados para proteger a su país, sin embargo tendrán la posibilidad de no hacerlo y elegir la vida que querrán vivir. Debemos dejar de temerle a la guerra y a la vida. Necesitamos que nuestro país crezca y no termine siendo un pueblo fantasma"._

 **14 de agosto de 1985**

Desde que Petunia recibió la llamada de Narcissa Malfoy supo que algo no andaba bien. Cuando entró al consultorio de Malfoy lo confirmó: su sobrino estaba sentado en la camilla, estaba encorvado y la barbilla casi le tocaba el pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo con un toque de preocupación.

—Harry necesita lentes. —Narcissa se acercó al niño y lo obligó a levantar la cara, lágrimas caían por su rostro—. No es tan grave, podría usar lentillas y cuando pase la inspección podríamos programar una cirugía.

Petunia encendió un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse. Maldita fuera su hermana y su marido visco. Narcissa abrió una ventana pequeña que estaba sobre su escritorio, Petunia sabía lo mucho que le molestaba el olor a cigarro.

— ¿Había pasado antes? —Petunia preguntó con curiosidad. Harry era un niño normal, él fue concebido de manera natural y no se esperaba gran cosa de él. Sin embargo los otros niños fueron creados genéticamente perfectos, pero cabía la posibilidad de que alguno padeciera de alguna enfermedad común y eso de alguna forma entorpecería todo el trabajo.

— ¿Problemas de la vista? No, pero había un niño que era alérgico a varias cosas, tuvimos que deshacernos de él. —El rostro de Petunia empalideció—. No te preocupes, con la cirugía Harry estará bien. —Narcissa limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Harry y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Petunia le creyó a Malfoy porque no había otra cosa que hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

**30 de agosto de 1992**

Harry no entendía como algo que era tan sencillo para sus compañeros a él le costaba tanto. La profesora McGonagall le había pedido que se esperara al final de la clase para hablar con ella, Harry sabía que le diría que era el niño menos inteligente de Hogwarts, que alguien como él no serviría ahí y mucho menos fuera de la escuela. A los niños como él los mandaban a dormir. Draco tenía razón, su fin estaba muy cerca.

Luego de que sus compañeros salieron del aula, Harry releyó por enésima vez el mismo párrafo para ver si por fin podía comprender algo.

—Harry, deja ese libro y acercate. —La profesora estaba en su escritorio terminando de acomodar los ejercicios que le acababan de entregar. Harry se levantó y se acercó, listo para que le dijeran que eso era el final de todo—. He notado que algunas clases te cuestan demasiado. En Hogwarts sabemos que no todas las personas son inteligentes en las mismas cosas, así que nos gustaría que tomaras clases diferentes para que desarrolles otras habilidades, por supuesto no dejarás tus clases, menos ésta en particular. Queremos que todos desarrollen un pensamiento lógico matemático y creo que tu problema es que aprendes de una manera distinta. Necesitas moverte para concentrarse. —Harry nunca lo había pensado, pero la profesora tenía razón, cuando estaba en su habitación y podía moverse, tener cosas en las manos era más fácil que las lecciones le quedaran claras.

—Mañana antes de tu primera clase pasas conmigo a recoger tu nuevo horario. —Harry asintió y se despidió de la profesora, le daba gusto saber que no iban a dormirlo y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que la profesora se equivocara y no fuera bueno para nada.

Cuando Harry entró a la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall se dio cuenta de que no era el único al que había citado, cinco de sus compañeros se encontraban ahí y tres más llegaron después de él.

Antes de recibir sus nuevos horarios la profesora les recordó que ellos tenían una misión en la vida y cada día estaban más cerca de conseguirlo. —No olviden que tienen hasta las seis de la tarde para cambiar sus cosas al nuevo dormitorio, mañana iniciará su entrenamiento para convertirse en los hombres que el país necesita.

Todos parecían atentos a lo que decía la profesora, todos excepto Draco, quien estaba sentado frente al escritorio, jugueteando con un hilo suelto de su suéter. Él no era como el resto, él tenía más oportunidades y podría estar estudiando en cualquier escuela, pero estaba en Hogwarts preparándose para ser como _ellos_.

Mcgonagall les agradeció por haber asistido y les recordó que al día siguiente su primera clase sería con ella, les enseñaría a manipular diferentes materiales.

Antes de irse a su habitación y recoger sus cosas, Harry fue a dar un paseo cerca del lago, no tenía muchas pertenencias y probablemente con el cambio de dormitorio tendría menos. No entendía exactamente de que se tratarían las nuevas clases y cuál era su motivo, él sabía y todos sabían que fueron creados para luchar, así que sería más sencillo que les dieran armas y les enseñaran a usarlas.

A simple vista no se distinguía ningún pez, tal vez también los habían movido porque ya habían cumplido con su parte en ese lago.

—Bonito dormitorio que te tocó. —Harry brincó del susto al escuchar que alguien le hablaba. Era Draco. Harry no le respondió y lo ignoró esperando a que se fuera—. ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

—Ya estás aquí. —Respondió desganado.

—Harry, Harry. Te mandaron a la intemperie porque saben que no vas a sobrevivir, es su manera sutil de deshacerse de ti.

—Éste no es mi dormitorio, es el lago ¿acaso estás tonto? —Harry empuñó sus manos, si Draco no se iba en los próximos minutos lo golpearía.

—El tonto eres tú —Respondió con furia— No sabes que si no haces lo que te dicen se deshacen de ti.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que me pase?

—¡Muérete! —Draco gritó y se alejó con rumbo al bosque.

Cuando Harry llegó, con sólo una bolsa con ropa y un par de libros, al nuevo dormitorio se dio cuenta que fue mala idea ir primero al lago, le tocó en la peor cama y tenía que compartir habitación con Draco, un tal Dudley Dursley y Neville.

 **13 de junio de 1993**

Nace primer hijo de clones en Hogwarts _por Rita Skeeter_

 _Luego de casi veinte años de silencio, el internado Hogwarts anunció que la primera parte de su proyecto está dando frutos ya que al inicio del mes nació el primer hijo de padres clones, los cuales fueron creados a principios de los 70._

" _Celebramos el primer nacimiento de Hogwarts no sólo por ser el primero sino porque el primer paso para devolver la dicha a nuestro país está dado." Mencionó Pomona Sprout, obstetra de Hogwarts._

 _Sin embargo, no todos celebran el nacimiento, Theodore Nott, estadista de la ONS, declaró que "En lo que va del año se han registrado 3076 nacimientos en todo el país, cifra cada vez más baja. Los directivos de Hogwarts han trabajado en silencio en un proyecto que recibe más de lo entrega. En dieciocho años sólo nació una persona parte del programa, a este ritmo el país será una leyenda antes de que Albus Dumbledore termine con su proyecto. Tal vez sea momento que los impuestos que se pagan para sustentar al internado se utilicen en cosas más indispensables para la población"._

 **29 de noviembre de 1995**

Harry salió corriendo del aula justo después de que el timbre anunciara el fin de la clase. Todo el día tuvo dolor de cabeza y lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Quizá debería ir con la doctora Malfoy y decirle que desde había comenzado con la terapia estimuladora se sentía fatal. No podía dormir y siempre le dolía la cabeza, además soñaba con una mujer pelirroja que nunca había visto. Las mujeres adultas eran escasas en Hogwarts, además la mujer de sus sueños lo abrazaba, le daba besos y le decía que lo quería. Harry no entendía nada y esperaba que la doctora Malfoy le ayudara con su problema.

Al cumplir trece años inició a recibir estimulaciones, la doctora Vector, la encargada, le dijo que no le ocasionaría ningún daño, que eran estimulaciones en el cerebro para una activación neuronal. Sin embargo, desde la primera sesión de electrochoques que tuvo se sintió mal y temió que al descubrirlo hicieran realidad el sueño de Draco y por fin lo durmieran.

Cuando iba llegando al consultorio vio a Draco Malfoy, con su uniforme impecable, al verlo entrar Harry dio la vuelta y soltó un suspiro. Draco siempre estaba con su madre, Draco siempre se enteraba de las enfermedades que sufrían los demás. No era justo que él no fuera como todos los demás. Harry se miró las manos llenas de pinturas y mejor se regresó a su habitación, esperaba que con la siesta el dolor de cabeza aminorara o que al menos sus compañeros de habitación tardaran en regresar.

Harry se despertó al escuchar risas, eran Draco y Dudley. Se enderezó en la cama y vio que estaba llena de basura, otra broma de sus compañeros de habitación.

—¡Despertó! —Gritó Dudley.

—Así que sigues con vida —Draco lo miraba desde su cama. Harry no le respondió, tiró la basura al piso y salió de la habitación. No sabía la hora exacta, pero era tarde, estaba muy oscuro y casi todos los dormitorios estaban cerrados.

Sin rumbo alguno, Harry dio un paseo por los jardines, no quería regresar a su habitación y encontrarse con Draco, pero tampoco tenía a donde ir y el dolor de cabeza había regresado. Se encaminó al consultorio de la doctora Malfoy, esperando encontrarla ahí. Cuando era pequeño ella siempre estaba al tanto de él. Al llegar vio la luz del consultorio encendida y tocó antes de entrar.

La doctora Dursley le abrió la puerta. —Perdón, venía a buscar a la doctora Malfoy. Regreso Después.

—Adelante, yo ya me iba.

—Piensa en lo que te dije Petunia— Dijo la doctora Malfoy.

Harry esperó a que la doctora Dursley se despidiera y entró un poco arrepentido de estar ahí a esas horas.

—Harry, qué sorpresa verte.

—Perdón por venir a esta hora Doctora, pero no podía esperar hasta mañana.

—Toma asiento Harry, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Es la estimulación, me hace sentir mal, me duele todo el cuerpo, la cabeza, siempre estoy cansado y no he visto que nadie más reaccione así.

Harry bajó la mirada. Narcissa Malfoy lo miraba con atención, ella tenía una idea de porqué estaba reaccionando así a la estimulación.

—¿Qué más has sentido, Harry?

—He tenido sueños extraños —hizo una pausa— siempre sale una mujer pelirroja y yo de niño. No sé quién es.

—Vamos a descansar unos días de los electrochoques hasta que te sientas mejor, además te voy a dar unas vitaminas, últimamente estás muy delgado. —Harry asintió, se levantó para tomar el frasco de pastillas que la doctora le ofrecía y le agradeció por todo. —¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? —Lo pensó por un momento antes de responder y negó con la cabeza.

—No doctora, es todo. —Narcissa asintió y lo vio marcharse. Quizá era hora de decirle a Harry la verdad, que él no era un clon. Primera hora en la mañana hablaría con Petunia para que ella lo hiciera, Harry se merecía una vida más allá de Hogwarts, más allá de la guerra que aún no iniciaba, pero todos estaban seguros de que pronto llegaría.

Narcissa no le había dicho a nadie, pero estaba buscando escuelas en el extranjero para enviar a Draco. En situaciones como esa, donde tenían a casi toda la población encima tenía que pensar en el bienestar de los suyos, en el bienestar de Draco.

Harry se dirigía al taller de herreria cuando un niño lo interceptó y le dijo que la doctora Malfoy necesitaba verlo. Al llegar la consultorio se sorprendió de ver a Petunia Dursley ahí.

—¡Harry! Qué bueno que llegaste, pasa y sientate. —Narcissa lo recibió con una sonrisa—. Te mandamos llamar porque hay algo importante que necesitas saber.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Petunia— Narcissa le cedió la palabra, pero ésta no dijo nada. —Antes que nada tienes que saber que todo lo que hicimos fue por tu bien.

Harry no entendía lo que pasaba, la doctora Dursley nunca le había dirigido la palabra, pero en más de una ocasión se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba.

—No eres un clon. —Petunia dijo de pronto —Alguien te dejó en la puerta de mi casa y te traje aquí.

¿Qué? Ahora todo tenía menos sentido. ¿No era un clon? ¿pudo haber evitado las estimulaciones? ¿Pudo haber crecido fuera de Hogwarts? ¡Tenía padres!

—¿Mis padres me abandonaron? —Interpeló.

—Tus padres murieron— Contestó Petunia. —Tu madre era mi hermana.

Harry quiso odiar a Petunia, durante quince años le hicieron creer que estaba destinado a ser un clon, a ser un humano perfecto para crear un país más perfecto. Él era un simple humano que ni siquiera podía soportar los electrochoques.

Se levantó con intenciones de irse, pero Narcissa lo detuvo. —Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para que tengas las mismas posibilidades que Draco y Dursley.

—Pudieron haberlo hecho desde hace mucho, ¿no?

—No sabes lo que se avecina— Habló Petunia.

—Hace año que nos vienen diciendo eso y no pasa nada. A poco creen que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que ustedes ya no saben que hacer para que esto funcione.

—Dumbledore está trabajan…— Harry la interrumpió. —Eso no me importa, ¿es todo lo que tenían que decirme? — Salió del consultorio antes de recibir alguna respuesta.

Saber que no era un clon no cambiaba nada, no podía ir diciéndolo por ahí ni dejar de ir a las clases o a los talleres, tenía que terminar con el entrenamiento hasta la parte en la que era perfecto para vivir lejos de Hogwarts.

Hace tiempo había escuchado que si elegía el ejercito saldría más rápido de ahí ya que ellos tenían que ir a proteger las calles. No lo pensó mucho antes de ir con la profesora Mcgonagall para decirle que ya no quería ser carpintero, ahora quería ser un militar.

Mcgonagall lo recibió con su expresión sería de siempre y le ofreció una galleta. Harry la rechazó y tomó asiento.

—Dime Harry, qué te trae por aquí.

—Quiero unirme al ejército.


End file.
